


Don’t Date Your Colleague

by Evenseven



Category: Gomorra - La Serie | Gomorrah (TV)
Genre: AU from an AU video, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Bad English, But it's getting darker, Comedy, Conversation Fic, English teacher!Genny, Extra fluff, Fluff and Humor, Football coach!Ciro, M/M, Oral Sex, alternative universe, bff Azzurra and Patrizia, idk i'm sorry, primary school AU, wtf is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenseven/pseuds/Evenseven
Summary: In which English teacher Genny had the biggest crush in his life on an alley cat, aka the coach of the school football team. Azzurra and Patrizia just wanted to help.





	1. Dinning Room

**Author's Note:**

> You know [what it is](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=17MBllYf6OY).  
> I have no idea what I'm writing and not sure I will continue, but I just can't say no to Genny with glasses ok??  
> Also, I do apologize for my bad English writing.

Genny thought he must have acted a bit too obvious about his little emotion, but for him it was not “little”at all, because when he sat down at the back table absentmindedly during lunch break for the God knows how many times recently, lifted his eyes tying to find that person across the whole dinning room and steal a sneaky peek, a slim figure suddenly blocked his view and sat on the other side of the small table.

“O’Genny! I’m so happy for you!” Stated a pale skin women who had a rather skinny but well built body figure, the perfect-fit calamine blue one-piece dress showed exactly how attractive she could be, burnt sienna curly hair rested on her shoulder, big ebony eyes brought a charming feminist sense to her face. 

“Azzurra?” His already chaotic thoughts cut by someone else, Genny suddenly felt the pizza in his plate looked almost dull and too greasy, he raised his chin only to find his colleague’s eyes seizing him with a hint of unfathomable mystery.

“So, who is she?”Azzurra winked at him, dark rose lipsticks made her looked more youthful and full of life.

Genny had no idea what she’s talking about: “Who is who?”

“It’s so obvious! You are in love! Now you’ve got one minute, tell me who is this lucky girl that stole the heart of our beloved Prince Genny…”

“What the hell are you rumbling about?!” Genny felt his face burned a little, but not sure why. Is this some sort of Azzurra’s harmless pranks again? And he just happened to be the victim of this one yet again, well, surprised. “And don’t call me that! Just because my dad’s the school principle, it still doesn’t mean a thing!”

“She’s not wrong, Genny, something happened to you and it’s serious, I know it for sure.” Before Azzurra can answer, another female voice from his right side joined their conversation in the corner of the dinning room. The firm and confident voice belonged to Patrizia, a fifth grade Maths teacher whose cubicle was right next to Genny’s in the office, sat down at Genny’s right hand side with a bowl of salad in her hands. She was in her usual look, dark chocolate leather jacket with black tight pants that shaped her beautiful long legs well, and boots of the same color. Of course, she had a dark espresso high ponytail with no extra string of hair flying around, dark eyeliner set off her deep brown pupils, looking directly into Genny’s own dark eyes. Patrizia was all about looking sharp, tidy, and dark, yes, dark everything, you could also find her with pitch-black purse and sunglasses…Just anything you found on her, would be black.

“What do you mean?” Genny frowned and looked into at Patrizia’s eyes, then turned back to Azzurra in the front, then back to Patrizia again, “What is it with you ladies today? Nothing happened to me, I’m totally fine, and normal.”

“Oh come on! Genna’, shut this bullshit and tell us! You know you can tell us everything, right? Who is she, when did you two start this relationship, and show me her picture…Oh God, is it one of the colleagues in school?” Azzurra bit down on the straw of the diet coke in her hand, interested sparks lighten in her eyes.

“What—this is not—Jesus! Nothing of that sort happened to me! I’m not in a relationship with nobody! What are you on about, Azzu’? ” Genny tried to keep his voice down, he did not feel like being the center of office gossip at all. 

“Judging by his reaction,” Patrizia squinted her eyes and exchanged a suspicious look with Azzurra, “I would say, he has a secret crush on someone but it’s still an unrequited love so far. Ok Genny we get it, but who is it?”

Genny opened his month ready to object, but in the back corner of his eyes he saw that fit and attractive figure he’s been stealing peeks all these times, so he swallowed down all the protest in a split second. Well, unfortunately, Patrizia was absolutely correct, he had a huge crush on someone yet he’s too shy, well, cowardly to say a thing.

This whole little intimate group thing was formed about a year ago, when the old Maths teacher retired and Patrizia took his cubicle right next to Genny. He knew there was a very “cool” Maths teacher, according to the kids in his class, in the school, but never really talked to her before they became neighbors. Patrizia liked him, for some unknown reasons, but not because he’s the boss’ son, which made Genny liked her as well given that so many so called friends just wanted to apple-polish him to impress the principle. Right about the same time the school recruited some new faces, one of them was a charming dark hair arts teacher who gained popularity within both other professionals and kids, a woman went by the name of Azzurra. They first hit off at a school movie night when they were all watching Disney movie with the kids, Azzurra smiled and winked at him exactly like right now: “Oh Gennaro! You are so cute, I mean, you are handsome as well, but you must be the cutest English teacher I’ve ever met.” Now what on earth was this nonsense! In his whole life ever since he first remembered a thing, no one, no ever anyone had called him “the cutest” by just looking at him. He could proudly say he was a well-built hunky beast if he’d ever seen one! Patrizia sat next to him laughed so hard like she had never laughed before while offering a comment as short as “I agree”, and all he could do is rolling his eyes and pretending none of these just happened.

Long story short, the three of them became good friends in an astonishingly swift fashion. They hung out and grabbed drinks a lot after work, sat together during lunch break, laughed about all the jokes and news around school. Something about them just seemed like a magic, they clicked instantly so well and the chemistry of the group was amazing. Genny thought it must be the way the two girls treated him, with mutual respect but never like all the others playing around with his son-of-the-boss identity, maybe except for Azzurra’s horrible prince joke sometimes. So he repaid them with great respect, and maybe some extra raffle tickets he got at school events due to his “privilege” from time to time.

Honestly, he loved these two special friends, for their personalities and how they interacted as a whole. Azzurra was sweet and adorable of course, she joked around a lot and her smile made her even more attractive, every time she laughed so hard that she had to lean on Genny or pat on his back, he could feel some jealous gazes throwing at them, and he knew that couldn’t be people get jealous of Azzurra having him by her side. Patrizia was calm and reserved in general, but she had that spark of madness inside her heart. She had all the virtues a Maths teacher could have, intelligent, confident, charming, low-key but had grand capabilities, and always decisive. She was a strong and independent woman, and had a great sense of dark humor. Although it sometimes looked a bit awkward that he’s the only male in the group, Genny really appreciated their company.

That meant he liked hanging out with them, but not like this, like he was in the middle of a terrified interrogation.

“Oh my God Patri’ you are right, the great Genny Savastano here has a secret crush on someone…Who is it? Tell me please, I can help.”

“Stop that, stop all of that, talking about me like I’m not here is not fun. And no, no offense Azzu’, the last time you offered help, it ended badly!” Genny had no interest in his pizza at all right now, dealing with to close friends’ interrogation was horrible, especially when the one in your head was still in your eyesight and distracting you like no other. He might be able to fool them, well at least fool Azzurra, but not for long, keeping secret was never his strength that he could write in his CV.

“It’s written all over you face, Genny, stop resisting! Just tell us who it is, and I will help, you have my words, I will not let Azzu’ ruin your date again.” Alright, Patrizia sounded a lot more reliable than the other friend, but there was still a smirk in her face that looked very suspicious.

“Well,” Genny licked his lip, he could not hold it any longer, maybe, just maybe, his friends would actually offer some useful suggestions this time and help him scratch this itch in his heart that’s killing him, “but you have to promise me, keep it quiet ok? There’re enough dramas going on in Gomorra Primary School already. ”

Azzurra held up two fingers, eyes lighten with curiosity and excitement: “Promise. Now tell me who it is or I will die of curiosity now!”

“God, why are you doing this to me…”Genny buried his flushed face in his palms, “This guy, I have my eyes on him ever since he arrived this school…”

“A guy!” Azzurra yelled in thrill, “And he is a colleague indeed? Which one has the honor title of the love of a royalty? Who is this handsome chap?”

Genny made a shush gesture, and then a deep sign, God knows what these two would think of him now if they know he’s been having a bigger crush than all the twelve-year-olds in their class. “I’m getting there!…Right, so this guy, I’ve never really talked to him, but I found him at lunch break from time to time…You know Signor C.? ”

“YOU WHAT?!” Azzurra glared at him with mouth open, resulting a few gazes from the table beside them, Genny had to shush her once again to calm her down, but she was all too shocked to care, “You have the biggest crush in your life on a bald bearded man??”

“Azzurra!” This time he was the one that shouted out loud.

“I was joking! I’m sorry babe, didn’t know you are really that into him…But I can see you are serious now, wait, is he here today?” She turned her back to observe the whole room the same way he did just a while ago, when she finally found the target far away on the other side of the dinning room, she paused and inspected at that direction for a moment, turning back to look at Genny with an intrigued expression on her face. “O’Genna’ my baby…What can I do about you, you are just a bit too cute, ey?”

“How is this me bing cute? Are you saying I’m just stupid?” Because not gonna lie, I thought so myself.

“What? Of course no! I’m saying I see why you like him now, he is kinda hot, though I never knew him well, but he seems alright, that bread is pretty sexy…”

“NO! Not this again…Azzu’, the last time you tried to help, my date just went all after you! Not Ciro as well, please? I really like him…I mean, I…” He felt his cheeks burning in hot sensation now, he did not need a mirror to tell that he was flushing like a stupid teenager.

“That’s why I said you are cute, Genna’, I would never steal your date, no with intention at least…And I promise you I will keep an eye on this time, I’m just saying he’s hot and all, you guys can definitely beat Patri’ and be the cutest couple in the school…I’m just kidding! But why did you never talk to him, I know he’s been here even before me.”

“I…” Genny stuck on his own words yet again, sometimes he wondered how did he survive all these years in social situations, “I don’t know actually, he is just…he’s really sweet, I watched every football match of our school team mainly because of him. At other usual school events, he seems reserved and…shy maybe? But during the game, oh dear, his smile when he hugs the kids, his caramel eyes with olive starlight inside…are the most beautiful ones I’ve seen in my entire life.”

“You should write him a poem, Genna’, you are truly an English teacher.” Patrizia smirked at him slightly, he should know better than trusting these two would not make fun of him. “I should give you my advice…Don’t date your colleague!”

“…Said the only one in this table that is dating one of her colleagues.” Genny signed.

“Alright, if you are being serious about this crush…Enough joking around, now tell me, why don’t you go talk to him?”

“About that…I don’t know, really, I don’t wanna make a bad impression, he doesn’t seem very hype for social events…And he looks like one of those alley cats, what if I scare him away?” Genny bit down on his lower lip, not sure which way to look at, definitely not across the room, and the burning gazing of his two is too sizzling to meet.

“You are acting weird, hon’, and your metaphor is weird.”

“I am not! It’s just…I don’t wanna fuck this one up ok? I mean, I really like him…”

“Well, he does look like an alley cat to me, but the dangerous one, you never know.” Patrizia offered her determined comment as always, but her tone was a bit softer this time, “As far as I know…This Ciro Di Marzio guy doesn’t hang around with people too much, but he’s nice and polite. I talked to him once because one of my students is in the football team, he is apparently very popular within kids, ‘everybody likes Signor C.’, according to the kid.”

In the corner of his eyes, the center of his heart-blowing crush was sitting at the long table right in front of the coffee machine with a young man who has crazy bread and heavy styling gel short hair. Genny recognized the young man, he was one of the new recruited teachers came in around the same time as Azzurra, he went by the name of Enzo Villa if he remembered correctly. Enzo looked quite attractive although he didn’t want to admit, and he somehow got close to Ciro swiftly. Ciro finished his lunch quickly and normally didn’t sit with anyone or stay around to chat, but sometimes he would sit with Enzo and get into some sort of conversation Genny couldn’t pick up, all he could see was the young man’s silly grin.

Alarmed! Genny tried to ignore the tickling sour and bitter at the back of his tongue. He had a competitor, but well, you won’t have a competitor if you never enter the competition, right?

“I don’t even know if he’s into guys at all, what if…”

“There is always one way to find out, and I can help really…”

“No, Azzurra, just, leave it, leave me alone and…” He couldn’t even finish that sentence, because he knew it was not as easy as it seem. Being hypocrite yet again? God, what made you think he would ever lie eyes on you?

“Enough of self-doubt there, Genna’, you are an attractive young man, and the principle’s son as well…Anyway, the next school movie night is tomorrow, you reckon he would come? It would be a good chance to start talking to him, and you know, if you don’t hurry up a little,” Patrizia threw a gaze at the other end of the room, “He may soon be someone else’s kitten now.”

“God, stop it, it makes me feel like I’m watching some weird kinky porn, while it should be Prince Genny’s pure love fairy tale!”

“Can you two just calm down a little and give me time to think…He might come tomorrow night, or not, but what can I say to him anyway?”

“You’ve been waiting for long enough now, Genna’, time to make a move. Here, let us help, I will talk to the boy in my class and he could ask Signor C. to come to the moving night, and you, the beloved Genny Savastano, just be yourself and talk to him, charm that kitten wildly so he could be yours!” Patrizia gave him an unfathomable winked, but the way she smile made Genny’s heart clench in fear for a second.

Was this really a good idea? He couldn’t tell. The figure across the room was still smiling, elbows on the table and tipped his head slightly toward the young man who was talking. Unfortunately, he was not exaggerated a single bit when he said that hot PE teacher there had the most beautiful eyes he had even seem. He would make it work, at least he hoped so, because God knows what he could give just be able to kiss that long fans of eyelashes right now, and he, Gennaro Savastano, was dead serious about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't even question, just don't.  
> It's just for comedy! And I need some sweet overdose...  
> I'm sorry but I guess it's more Salvio/Marco than G/C? Like, S1 Genny/S3 Ciro?? I don't even know and I don't know if I would continue this one.


	2. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this S1 Genny/ S3 Ciro thing is really getting weirder... I don't know what I'm writing under the influence of alcohol and I'm just sorry.  
> And the language I used was half somewhat half casual half serious, half English half American, well I guess it doesn't really matter 'cos no one cares about this fic anyway lol.  
> Remember this is a comedy fic!! (but I feel like it's more of a horror fic...)

Genny felt like he had never been this nervous in his entire life. Sure, he had prepared for this for a long time now, if you count imagining everything in your head as preparing, he sure as hell did this very close to a thousand times already. Yet, he could still sense all the nerves in his body tensed up just for this moment, blood ran through his veins and speeded all the way to his brain that made him flush like some teenagers trying to get attention from the first love ever, which was just nonsense if he was able to think rationally like a mature adult. Of course, he couldn’t, because the beautiful honey-skin kitten, aka the coach of the school football team, was right in front of him two feet away and smiling politely.

Ciro, as known as Signor C. to the kids, was wearing his usual sports training outfit tonight. He had a navy blue sports jacket on with the zipper half way down, showing just a small part of the light grey t-shirt inside which outlined his half-hidden pectoral muscle just right. The U-shaped collar embraced a line almost exactly coincided with his collar bones, left everything below that line exclusive to imagination. Luckily, he was also in his perfect fit black sports knit pants, which delineated the precise line of his round and stunning hip. Genny swallowed hard because of this sight, oh God, he had to stop looking at that hot PE teacher like some famished perves.

They had a plan, well, more like Azzurra offered her sincere solicitude and promised would help in the right way this time. So, here they were, in the middle of the weekly school movie night, in the middle of school’s center park where they set up a huge screen project, in the middle of a mixing of teachers, staff members, and kids. The event was popular within school as usual, kids just liked sitting on the grass under a clear and starry sky while watching some fun movies, and adults liked having picnic in a chill social event while enjoying free pizzas and beverages served by the school.

Genny didn’t mind attending the movie night at all in general, although he was not so interested in the children’s movies like his other two friends, but he could enjoy a chill night in the park and casual chats with friends and colleagues, plus his students really liked to see their favorite teddy bear teacher keeping them company.

Tonight, he found a spot a little bit away from the screen and all the crowd, just at the back of a slightly higher slope and close to the even entrance, he sat down on the grass casually holding a cup of lemonade in his hand.

So here’s the plan, Patrizia was standing by the entrance and looking out for a certain bold guy, once the target showed up, she would text him and Azzurra and there was the second step: Azzurra went distracting Enzo so when Ciro walked in he would be alone, so that Genny could ask him to sit together.

Pretty simple, right? Patrizia did her part well, she would make good money doing lookout because the second Ciro showed up in the distance, she texted them efficiently: “He’s here.” Azzurra reacted swiftly as well, in just a blink, she found Enzo at the other end of the crowd and started talking to him naturally like they were good friends already.

It was all Genny’s part now and he had prepared himself for this moment for God knows how long, yet when the man walked in the movie night event in the back, when he first laid his eyes on that PE teacher, he still felt his breath stopped for a while that he almost forgot what to do.

Ciro was walking in slowly and that beautiful cat eyes wandering around the whole scene, obviously trying to find his friend, only to find that Enzo was already talking to a charming young lady and didn’t notice him at all.

“Signor Di Marzio!” Genny finally dropped back from his own thoughts and found his voice to call out the name, the spot he sat on was not far away from the entrance so Ciro easily caught the voice and turned his head to the left, “Come here sit with me, please?” He asked politely and tried his best to make his voice sound steady, while the sad truth was he had never been this nervous and dizzy before.

Ciro accepted the offer without much hesitation, he walked to Genny while smiling slightly, like the one you would have when talking to a normal colleague.

“Please, sit down, Ciro…” Genny patted on the grass on his right hand side, looking up with appealing eyes and a warm smile, “Do you mind if I call you Ciro?”

“Of course not,” Oh God, this was really happening, he was talking to me delightfully and his voice was just pleasant to my ears, “No one around here ever call my by my last name now, Ciro would be fine.” He said sitting down next to Genny, who felt his heart was definitely going to explode in a second because there they were, sitting so close to each other under a starry sky in the park, how romantic it would look!

“And please do call me Genny…I hope it’s not too abrupt, inviting you to join me tonight, but,” Genny carefully swallowed back the “I adore you” that almost slipped through his mouth, “I thought it would be nice to have someone in your company, for our great Gomorra football coach!”

“Oh, it’s my honor, Signor Savastano…Genny, excuse me,” Ciro turned his head to look at him, obviously not interested in the movie whatsoever, so he paid a lot more attention in the conversation they were having which made Genny almost scream out in excitement, “I thought you would have other company already, and not interested in a boring PE teacher like me.”

Are you kidding me? Not interested? Boring? I would trade the whole world for you now if I could!

“Well, nothing of that sort is true! I’ve watch your games, you are a great football coach, and humble as well, and all the kids like you.” fingers crossed wishing the little quiver in his voice wasn’t too evident to hear, “Also, I’m not that popular in every way, I’m just a boring English teacher I guess…”

Ciro smirked at him for his comment on himself, that pair of dark and plum lips behind dark bread curved up just to the right angle that made his already pretty facial features soften even more. “Apparently the rumor about the bloodline privilege in the school is not that creditable after all.”

“So, you hear about that as well…Ugh, What can I say, the rumor is just rumor, it does nothing but annoys people.” Genny shrugged, he did not want to sound like he’s using the “privilege” to desperately get close to Ciro.

“I’m sorry to hear that, Genny, I’m sure you have a good family and all. People just tend to see the deviousness in others so they ignore their actual capabilities.” Ciro sounded genuine in an astonishingly convincing way, and Genny just couldn’t tear his sight away from that stunning brown eyes, while the movie screen shined its light into the delicate olive green fragments, those pupils under the night shade, getting so close to Genny that they seemed almost identical to the cat eyes, but with the whole galaxy hidden inside.

“You are speaking the truth, and I’m glad you don’t see me only as…the principle’s son I guess.” Genny sighed, “Sometimes family is not what makes you happy, not in all the lives.”

“You have to experience family to know it though, but I appreciate your insightful opinions.” Genny blinked a few times, not sure what that sentence implied, but the shrewd smile in Ciro’s face kept exactly the same throughout this conversation. He was not like any other PE teachers at all, not stereotyping or anything, but he mush be the most intelligent and intuitive PE teacher Genny had ever met. Ciro chose his words carefully and precisely, and always in a polite manner. Something about Ciro was special, different, weird even, maybe it’s the cat eyes made him look astute and almost sophisticate, something inside him was distinctive yet Genny couldn’t tell.

“So, what did I miss tonight?” Ciro changed the subject so quickly and smoothly that Genny didn’t even have enough time to finish processing what just happened, so he just blinked and tried to concentrate on the dialogue, not just on Ciro himself: “Eh, nothing much, the movie just started a few minutes before you came in. Nothing to worry about, right?”

“No, but I thought I could make it on time, one of my little players was really pleaded for me to come.”

Good job, Patri’. “Well, what delayed you then?”

“Ah, I had an extra training session with my goalkeepers before the movie night, big game coming.” Right, so he was at training ground before this, that explained the refreshing smell came from Ciro, which had been another substantial distraction for Genny who sat so close next to him. From the moment he sat down by his side, he could smell a light fresh sage and lime scent, probably from the body wash Ciro used in a quick shower right after the training session, and Genny could almost picture the scene in which Ciro standing under the running hot shower head, completely naked and every drop of water licking the curve lines of all his muscles…Ok enough, if Genny didn’t stop all the imagination right there, he would soon have an embarrassing bulge in front of his crush.

“Congrats on the city tournament by the way, I watched all of the games, I’m so excited for the semi-final!”

“Thank you, the kids are so good and motivated, I’m looking forward to the semi-final as well. So, I assume you are a football fan, too?”

“Hell yeah I am!” Genny put down the half-empty lemonade cup and sat up a little, “And I’m so glad we have such a great school team, the kids all look like professionals and I feel like we can beat any team!”

“I hope we can, ‘cos the little ones are putting a lot of effort into it, it would be nice to win the tournament. The semi final is just this weekend, I feel like I am more nervous than they do…Well, are you gonna come and watch the game?” Ciro blinked for a few time, it almost looked like a suggestive wink but it could all be only in Genny’s mind, yet he could feel the other looked at him with a natural intimate aura. Hell, they just started to talk like normal colleagues talking about weather or the newest restaurant nearby, and somehow Genny felt like they’ve known each other for years, like they connected in a way that they were bonded each other. Maybe in another life, Genny concluded with this strange feeling inside his head, in another life, they would be brothers more than blood-bond, they would support and complete each other like no betrayal nor death could separate them.

The game? Sure, I would love to come and watch you. “Oh yeah I would come! Can’t miss the semi-final, right? Maybe we can go grab a drink after the game, what do you think?” Whatever that plan he had before for this weekend was all flushed down the toilet now, because all he really wanted was another chance to hang out with Ciro.

Ciro’s eyebrow raised up a little, he didn’t look very surprised by his invitation, but there’s a tiny enlightened spark inside his starry eyes told that he was some what not expecting this question. He opened his mouth ready to answer, but before any word could slip out, they were interrupted by an innocent children’s voice.

“Oh Signor Savastano!” Before he could recognize the voice, a small shadow quickly jumped onto his lap, slim but assertive arms around his chest like he was a real life XL-size teddy bear.

“Giulio! Hey, easy there…You enjoy the movie tonight?” Oh he knew this ginger hair kid, one of the most active students in his fourth grade theater class, and a big hugger as well.

The kid hugged him even tighter for a second, then tipped up his head to great him with a big grin: “Yes! I love the movie and my friends are all…” He turned his head slightly to the side which resulted him cutting off the sentence immediately: “Oh Signor C.! You come to the movie night! I never saw you at movie night before!” Genny felt the forceful arms around him suddenly loosened and the little guy who was right on his lap just a second ago jumped over to hug Ciro, who was apparently now the new teddy bear. Well, not exactly, because Ciro had to bend down a little so that Giulio could have his arms around Ciro’s neck, you don’t usually hug a teddy bear by its neck right?

Alright, that was quick, and here he thought kids liked him at least…But look at how quickly the kid ditched him for Signor C.! Honestly, he didn’t blame them, because he would do exactly the same thing, probably even worse, like running into Ciro’s arms without noticing there was another teacher by his side. And the way Ciro smiled, God, showing the bright white teeth behind those plum dark lips, it’s so heart-warming and heart-stealing at the same time that Genny almost forgot to breath. The only sight that could be better than Ciro with kids was Ciro naked, Genny was sure about that though he never had the luck to get a glance, yet.

“Hey big guy, here I am tonight…Signor Savastano and I was just talking about your big game this Saturday.” Ciro said running a hand through Giulio’s soft ginger hair.

“Really? Will you come to watch the game, Signor Savastano?” Giulio turned back to look at Genny with big innocent blue eyes.

“Yes I will come…Wait, are you in the team as well?” Genny raised an eyebrow, he didn’t remember any kid in his class was in the football team.

“Oh yes! I joined the team just this year, and Signor C. is the best!” Giulio yelled in excitement, arms tightened and looked like he wouldn’t let Ciro go in a short while now, “I’m so happy you will come, we can win the game and get into the final for sure!”

“Yes we will, and Signor Savastano would be there to celebrate with you guys, how great is that?” Ciro laughed out this time, apparently amused by the kid’s innocent expression and optimistic attitude.

It was about the same time Genny heard a few buzzes of the phone, he paused for a second and realized his phone was quietly lying in his pocket, so it must be Ciro’s phone ringing. “Giulio, come over here for a moment and let Signor C. answer his phone, alright?” Genny offered a hand and Giulio kindly grab his hand so he could get down from Ciro’s lap. The other man gave him a grateful smile and took out the phone from his pocket.

“Sorry, I must go now, it’s about the match arrangement…Nice talking to you, Genna’, I will see you this Saturday, alright?” Ciro stood up from the grass and actually winked at him this time, Genny knew for sure his heart skipped more than a few beats when Ciro’s movement resulted in the fabric of his t-shirt twisted and showed a little more of the bare skin of his chest.

“Definitely, nice meeting you as well…Good luck for the game!”

Genny looked at the direction in which Ciro went all the way till he disappeared at the back entrance into the dark night, what a nice ass he had…He tried to focus on the movie but his brain didn’t cooperate at all, the chaotic thoughts came back again and questioning all the decisions he had made and was about to make, leaving his head feeling slightly dizzy due to the overwhelming concern and thrill.

Giulio was soon summoned by his friends and ran back to the front again, some of his other students came by and said hello, he greeted them with decently sweet smile and finally, his two female friends joined his side on the grass.

“So, how was it? Please tell me you got his number at least!” Azzurra held a hand up around his arm, smirked at him shrewdly. “Eh, actually, no, I didn’t get his number…” Oh, right, he forgot about it was part of their plan, he realized it now.

“You what?! Genna’! What is this? Where are all your charming flirt skills? Remember that time in the club downtown you charmed your way with that blonde? What about that?”

“God, Azzu’, honestly, give me a break…I forgot to ask his number, but I said I’m gonna come to his football match on Saturday, and I asked him to grab a drink after.” Genny was feeling serious headache now with two pairs of intrigued eyes seizing him, he had no idea how this crush was going to end up.

“Well, that’s good, and did he look interested in you?”

“He looked…” Genny hesitated and bit down his lower lip, not sure how to answer Patrizia.

He looked polite, reserved, distant, but also intimate and suggestive at the same time. Patrizia was right, he was one of the alley cats indeed, but the dangerous ones. Could he really trust his words and moves? He would like to, but it didn’t seem so easy. The idea of bing able to get some private time with his crush exhilarated and scared him at the same time. Was Ciro really willing to spend the time drinking with him? Was he after something else, or just purely into Genny like the way his smile displayed? At least he still had some time before Saturday that he could think about how to act and react, and if he couldn’t find a proper answer by that time, he would just have to go with his gut and take the chance while it’s there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, don't even ask, just don't. I don't know how it would continue, but there won't be Enzo/Ciro in this one I apologize.  
> It's actually S4 Genny/S3 Ciro??  
> ps. Dedicated to the two cuties who left comment on my fic, honestly, I write this shit only for you two. (Please accept my poor love <3


	3. Football Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genny tires his best, it's just the PE teacher's so fucking unpredictable.  
> I spent the first 1k words talking about football, then I decided to delete them all...lol what is this I really don't know. Please bear with my nonsense and failed comedy yet again.

The football match went well, even better than Genny originally thought. It was nothing more than a local schools U13 tournament, yet the intensity of the game and the support they received made him feel like he was watching Serie A and those three points would decide who win the title this season.

The field was more crowed than usual, probably because it’s the semi-final, yet Genny found a seat in the third row in the front (because yes, he’s rich and had privilege, plus he’s looking like a hunky beast mafia hitman with his sunglasses on.) The other school team was really strong as well, and the football fan instinct inside Genny required his eyes to follow the game closely, yet a random shout from the bench at the field side would draw his focus back on the guy who he’s interested in more than anything in the world recently, then he would appreciate the beauty of that man with a smugger grin on his face, totally forgot about the football match.

Such a busy game! So when their little striker put in the winning goal thirty seconds before the final whistle, Genny jumped up from the seat like all the others watching the game closely.

Hell yeah, they were winning, they were going into the final! And look at that! All their little players ran to the bench and celebrated their winning with their coach, and the stunning smile of the kitten is prettier than all the sunshine in Naples, in Ibiza, in Southern California!

Wake up, Genny, a voice in his head said, he’s not yours.

But he would be!

He watched the whole team walking back to the locker room as he sitting down by the field, suddenly began to concern about everything. God, what am I going to do now? Would he come out and have a drink with me, would he even remember who I am?

By the time he wandered to the noisy changing room about twenty minutes after the game, most of the kids were already finished shower. Maybe I should’ve come a bit earlier, he thought, I could’ve catch a sight of Ciro showering! He kicked himself mentally for picturing such erotic scenery that could be only occurred in his dream, looking around the room and didn’t catch a sight of the football coach.

“Signor Savastano! You are really here!” It was Giulio who spotted him and ran to join him by the locker room door.

“Hey, congrats for the win!” Genny hugged the kid who’s smiling proudly, Giulio looked so happy even though he was only substitute for the whole game.

“Yeah, we have the best striker in the world!” Giulio pointed at the dark hair kid across the room who scored the wining goal, the proud and admiration on his face were hard to ignore.

“I’m so happy for you, really, and proud as well, you are all the face of Gomorra!” Genny hugged him one more time before deciding to ask about his real target here, “Hey Giulio, do you know where Signor C. is?”

“Hm he is…” The ginger hair kid answered while looking around the locker room, “probably answering phone calls in the hall way somewhere, he’s been busy with all the calls recently.”

For a second Genny was thinking about recruiting Giulio as his little spy, but he just smiled and thanked the kid instead before returning to the hallway.

He found Ciro standing around the corner of hallway, talking to the phone in a low voice indeed. He didn’t walk too close to the guy wanting to respect some privacy, so Ciro didn’t notice him approaching at all. About five minutes later when Ciro finally hung up the phone, Genny paced toward him after a deep breath.

“Oh Ciro!” He called out the name while approaching slowly, trying to make himself sound as calm and confident as possible, “Congrats for the win!”

“Genny, you are here! Thank you as well.” Ciro raised an eyebrow that showing his surprised, reached out a hand to give him a friendly shake, “How did you get in here though? I thought this area was off-limit to audiences.”

“Ah, the field manager here is a friend of mine.” Ok, I might have sent him a bottle of good wine as a gift to get me in this place, because catching you is all that I want! “I met the kids in the changing room already, they are so happy for the win, and excited about the final!”

“Yes, we all are.” Ciro gave him a smirk, showing his proud of leading such a high performance team.

“I enjoyed the game very much,” Genny could smell the shampoo scent from the other one, he must had just finished the shower not long ago, “Speaking of which, would you be interested in having a drink with me tonight, you know, just chill and enjoy the weekend?”

Ciro paused for a while, his gaze wandered from Genny’s eyes to his lips and then back up again, carefully studied his facial expression before the dark plum lips parted: “Sounds good, but I need to get the kids back to school first.”

“Of course, enjoy the victory please!” Genny almost signed in relief, but he tried to keep calm and ignore the burning of his own cheeks, “You may want to have dinner with the kids or families as well, how about we meet at ten for a drink tonight?” Ciro nodded and gave him a polite smile, before he returning to the kids, they exchanged numbers finally.

Things were all going according to the plan, if there was ever a real plan, but Genny was happy that Ciro agreed to go grab a drink with him. He hoped he didn’t sound too rush or weird in any way, and when he texted his two friends about the football match, the only thing they cared about was whether they have a “date” tonight, not a single bit of interest about the sport itself. Which, is kinda good, because Genny was seriously focusing too much on the coach instead of the football, he wouldn’t be able to illustrated exactly what happened the whole game if someone was to ask him that. But well, calling it a date was no more than an exaggeration, because he was not planing to achieve some specific goals at all. You gotta take it slow, right? He told himself mentally, don’t scare him away like a needy perv.

That’s why when they were sitting by the bar later that night, holding two bottles of beer in hand, all Genny was thinking was to remain decency and stop staring at Ciro’s two-button-down shirt and the bare skin on display. They met up in a small jazz bar just a few blocks away from the school, the bar was quiet and usually not crowded, yet the dim lights and soft music created a relaxed but romantic atmosphere.

Ciro changed his clothes yet again from the tidy sportswear he saw this afternoon to fit washed jeans and black shirt, Genny couldn’t help but notice that he looked really good in dark colors, those colors set off his honey skin well.

“Hmm, I like your sportswear as well, but you look really good in the shirt.” Damn it, he just had to say it, he couldn’t help himself alright?

“Oh thank you,” Ciro replied with a sweet smile, starry eyes wandered to his face, “And you look without glasses, though the glasses suit you well.”

Damn it, and now he’s blushing like a dumb teenager again. He’s feeling a bit self-conscious yet again, but the pair of caramel eyes kept seizing him with intrigue spark, he coughed slightly to change the topic: “So what do you usually do at Saturday night? You don’t attend school events often if I remember correctly.”

“You are not wrong, I don’t go to school events often. Saturday night for me is probably drinking alone and watching football.”

“God, why do you have to drink alone? Ciro, really, you should come to school events, we have cocktail party basically every other week, you should come and meet more friends. I promise it’s really fun, and Gomorra is a place where teachers are more hype than the little ones.” And you should come to have fun with me!

“Maybe some times, Genny, I’m not really good with social anymore.” Ciro said while sipping the beer in his hand, Genny couldn’t help but notice the movement of his Adam’s apple. And what does that even mean? He used to be good with social or something?

“Well I assume you are at the same age as me, you will enjoy the party I’m sure.”

“Honestly, I’m flattered, Genna’,” He gave him a shiny breath-taking grin like when he was hugging the kids, and God he loved the way Ciro said his name, “but I think I’m indeed much older than you, I was born in ’80.”

You what? You what! But you look so young and charming! I was expecting no more than 3 years of age difference and that beard of yours looks just sexy as fuck!

Genny looked back at the PE teacher with a pair of astonished eyes, but he didn’t say any of this. He noticed the small winkles at the corner of his eyes, but that was nothing more than pure sexy of the maturity.

“I’m sorry, I really thought we are at the same age! I didn’t mean to disrespect you or anything.”

“It’s ok, I know you meant nothing like that.” Ciro’s chest trembled for a few laughter, at least he’s laughing in a friendly way, right?

“Anyhow, come to the cocktail party next time and try it out!” Genny’s feeling embarrassing now, better to change the topic again, “And what about families and other friends? You don’t spend a lot of time with them?”

“I don’t have any families or relatives,” Ciro shrugged and replied with a quite buoyant tone, “Not many friends either, I suppose Enzo is one I know in school, you know, the new history teacher.”

Look at the topic you chose! What an idiot!

“God, I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to…” So that’s why Ciro was a bit out when they talked about family privilege last time.

“Don’t be, really, I’m used to being alone for a long time already, and I suppose I have one more friend now.”

A rollercoaster was a very precise description of what Genny was experiencing tonight, he just felt like he doomed the whole relationship, the next second Ciro admitted that they were indeed friends, not just distance colleagues.

“I’m honored, Ciro, I do like you, and I hope you can come around to the school event sometimes, if you ever feel bored you can just come to me…But how did you and Enzo become friends anyway?” Yeah, if anything needed to get handled, Genny would make sure to call the mafia force and get rid of the dangerous competitors.

“We just happened to meet after a training session, and he talked to me first.” Ciro shrugged again before turning the table, “And how did you and Signora Avitabile and Signora Santoro become friends?”

“So you know about that as well? God, I thought you said you are not a social animal,” Genny could only smile embarrassingly, “Patrizia sits next to me in the office, and I met Azzurra during a school movie night…which just proves my point that school event can be helpful for finding a good friend!”

“Looks like you got all the beautiful ladies, as they all say. And I may not be in the office all the time, still I know a thing or two about Gomorra.” Ciro was implying something that made Genny sitting on the edge of the stool, he sipped on the beer trying to cover his anxiety.

“Well if you know a thing or two, you should know that Patri’ is dating the Levante guy.” This conversation was making Genny so nervous, he really didn’t want him to think he’s after Azzurra or any of the ladies, “Besides, I’m not interested in them, like, at all. I’m more of a, eh, cat person, you know, and those two are really savage cheetahs, I love them, but they could probably eat me alive in a blink.”

“So you like the cute type?”

“What? No! I mean, not the domestic pet cat, but the slightly rebel and dangerous kind, like an alley cat.” God, what am I talking about now?

“I see,” And yeah, that cat eyes are looking at me like he’s reading an open book, somehow I feel like his smirk is not so innocent, “That’s interesting to know.”

Interesting how?

Genny’s blushing like crazy now, yet he didn’t get the chance to ask anything more about Ciro, because a guy cut right into their conversation by approaching Ciro from the other side of the bar table.

“Hey, you guys are having fun tonight?” The man has a slim but fit body figure, he looked about the same age as Genny, young and charming with the dim light inside the bar flickering on his blonde hair, a confident smile on his face and a pair of blue eyes landing only on Ciro, “You look very charming in this shirt, by the way, but I bet you look even better when it’s off.” His hungry gaze lowered to the open collar of Ciro’s shirt, ignoring the other’s slightly confused and embarrassed look.

What the fuck, someone is tying to steal my date right in front of me? And it’s not stealing, it’s fucking brutal robbery!

“Eh, sorry?” Ciro was surprised as well, he turned his head to Genny who’s now clenching his teeth, must be thinking that this blonde stranger was a friend of Genny or a guy he knew.

The rage came so intensively and swiftly that he could no longer hold his nice-and-polite-guy face anymore, he smashed the beer bottle on the bar table, jumped up from the stool and walked to the blonde with heavy steps. He inserted himself forcefully into the basically non-existing space between Ciro and the blonde, making the latter back up a few steps involuntarily, and he looked dead into that blue eyes while clenching his teeth: “O, who the fuck do you think you are?”

The blonde twisted his mouth trying to say something, but Genny didn’t give him the chance: “No one here is interested in talking to you, and that comment you made was fucking rude. Now get lost before you get your ass kicked, dickhead!”

The blonde frowned and shifted his eyes from Ciro back to Genny, like he’s seriously considering if he could win a fight. However, Genny just happened to be a few centimeters taller than the guy, and his arm muscles were twitching slightly like he’s ready to smash anyone into bits. The blonde finally decided to back up, shoving a loath glare to Genny before quietly walking away.

Yeah, you better get the fuck outta here ‘cos I’m gonna strangle you to death if I ever see you talking to Ciro like that.

Speaking of which, did he just act like a high schooler yet again?

Realizing this, the fury inside Genny’s veins cooled down quickly, and when he turned back to find Ciro was looking at him with an eyebrow up and smirk wordlessly, he felt his cheeks burning in regret. Was that too much? Fuck, he’s a PE teacher himself, he could’ve punched the face of that shithead if he like. It wasn’t really my place to say all that, was it? God, why can’t I just use my brain _before_ I do a thing?

“Well, that was…” Ciro finally opened his mouth before they stared at each other for five whole silent seconds.

“Unnecessary?” God, I really fucked this up so hard. What is it with me today? No, whenever I’m with him, my brain just doesn’t seem to work anymore.

“…Hot.” Ciro finished his sentence.

Wait, what? Genny blushed harder when he realized he didn’t need the shameful apology he was preparing in mind.

“I thought you said you only like cats?” There was something in Ciro’s eyes, under that deep brown shade and all the olive starlights, something was flickering and pushing Genny to take a further step.

“Well, I’m looking at one now.” Fuck, that’s not how you flirt with someone!

Ciro chuckled softly and lowered his eyes while he stood up from the stool, bring himself up to the same level as Genny. When his gaze wandered back up to meet Genny’s, the tip of his tongue went to the corner of his parted lips, licked it once slowly before leaning forward to catch the English teacher’s lips with his own’s.

It happened so swiftly like a cat jumping down the edge of a tall fence, Genny didn’t recover from the mental stun until he smelled the tobacco scent from the other, then he deepened this kiss and soon it shifted from blandness to frenzy.

That dark plum lips felt even better than in his dreams, he could almost tasted the sweet smoke when his tongue broke through that shiny white teeth and reached to a deeper place. He had never seen Ciro smoking before, but he knew it would be sexy as hell. It’s been a while since Genny felt the sensation of beard of other man tickling his chin, but it felt so natural like they’ve done this a thousand times before. The tongues danced together with the cheerful jazz music in the background, and when he sucked on Ciro’s lower lip so hard that he had to groan out a few erotic sounds, Ciro’s hands on his chest pushed him tenderly to break the passionate kiss.

This kiss was…unexpected?

“Genna’, you got a place we can go to?”

Genny almost forgot to breath when saw Ciro’s slightly swollen lips due to the hysteric kiss, was this really what he meant or was he hallucinating all of it?

He must have been considering for a bit too long that Ciro blinked his caramel eyes a few times: “Well, sorry if I misinterpreted anything…”

“No! Fuck no!” So he woke with a start and his cheeks was flaming red again, “I mean, we can go back to my place, I rent an apartment not far away from school.”

Ciro simply nodded before turning to the door, that thick fans of crazy long dark eyelashes quivered and and it somehow felt more like seduction than pure invitation. But whatever that was, Genny was delightfully willing to take a sip and find out. Also, Genny might have a few truly joyful moments in his previous twenty eight years of life, but this time it was no exaggeration some literal dream come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Ciro would do after school? Of course busy, he has all the mafia business to attend alright? (x)  
> ps. It's actually S1+4Genny/S4Ciro(???) lol I'm just writing whatever shit I have in mind 'm sorry..  
> And you all know what's gonna happen next...


	4. Genny’s Bedroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't noticed, the rating has gone up, so in this chapter...yeah, just (not hot at all) porn.  
> I wrote some stuffs but I don't wanna post it to pollute this fandom..Whoever clicked this, go read sentenza's amazing fics that are literally life-saving better than all my pills, don't read my shitty fic really.  
> The vending machine is working alright, it's just the things it sells are so bad that even the machine is ashamed of itself..

It was about five minutes away from his apartment when Genny suddenly started to get nervous, well, nervous even more to an extremely uncomfortable level that he felt like he’s about to have an anxiety attack. God, they’re actually heading to his apartment now. Was his bedroom a totally mess? Did he do the laundry? Did he left the dishes in the sink? What would Ciro think of him if he saw all of this? His mind kept repeating the same doubts over and over again until they stood right in front of his apartment door, and Genny almost forgot where he put his key, which would be just embarrassing as hell.

“Genna’, you alright?” He must had been nervously biting his lower lip too obviously, because Ciro threw him a confused look while waiting for him to open the door.

“Hm? Yeah, I’m fine, totally fine…” He turned around his head to find Ciro’s concerning eyes, right about the time he heard the lock click, he swung the door open in just a blink.

“Well, I mean, we really don’t have to, you know, I might be a bit too rush back in the bar…” “What? Fuck no! I mean, come on in, please, I…”

Ciro just stood there blinking his crazy long lashes like he was waiting for Genny to ensure again, so he grabbed his wrist and basically pulled him inside with the force like he’s about to kidnap someone. Once the door shut behind Ciro, Genny couldn’t help himself but pressed the other man back against the door and kissed him on the lips.

The kiss started slow and tender, soon evolved into a passionate tango of their lips and tongues. His mind went off for just a second, the next thing he knew his lips were on the open-button neck line of the hot PE teacher, who smelled even better when their skin touched. He could feel the other man’s chest ups and downs follow his shortening breathes, Ciro’s warm hands were around the back of his neck when he heard him said: “Nice place you have…but, bedroom maybe?”

“Ah, thanks, I live here alone, and bedroom is just this way.” He rented a nice single apartment fifteen minutes walk away from Gomorra, only saying “single” because he himself was single. The apartment had a rather small but comfortable common room and an open kitchen, one master bedroom and one guest-room, which he used as a study now, both have individual bath and a small balcony but with good view and diffused sunlight.

Genny raised his head to find Ciro’s beautiful sharp cheekbones painted in a light pink under the dim entryway wall lamp, his fingers didn’t stop working on the rest buttons of the black shirt, so by the time they reached his bedroom, Ciro’s shirt was already lying down on the floor.

Thank god he remembered to do the laundry yesterday and his room was not a total stinky mess, not that Ciro actually paid any attention to his apartment, except for a few short glances to the photos on his desk.

Believe it or not, all the doubts Genny just had a few minutes ago just vanished in thin air, only because of the back view of Ciro walking towards his bed. From his bare shoulders to the smooth scapula bumps, and soft muscles lines all the way down to the narrow waist, then naturally curvedoutward into that meatier part of his hip.

Something in the way he moved…

And the tattoos? On the arms? That’s alright. On the back of his waist and went all the way down below the waistband? Genny had no word to comment except for he’s incredibly hard already without a single touch down the navel.

He had never taken off all his clothes in a speed faster than this one before, it’s just he was sweating from the erotic scene and the bulge trapped inside his pants was almost unbearable. A few quick steps to join the man by his bedside, he spun the PE teacher around and push his shoulder down to the soft navy blue mattress, his mouth was back to the straight collarbones and continued the business he left halfway when they were in the hallway. He sucked out a nice cherry mark on the collarbone which had been tempting him all night tonight behind his open shirt, then slid down the short curls covered chest and sunk his teeth into the left dark nipple, while his index finger found the right one and started caressing. A few low groans escaped Ciro’s throat which were more than enough to encourage Genny going further, when he felt a heated shaking hand stroked his bare shoulder, he lowered his hand to the buckle of Ciro’s belt, slid it off swiftly and raised his hip with one hand, using another to tear the jeans and dark boxers off. Before his eyes there were those beautiful well-built long legs and Ciro’s half hard manhood, which he couldn’t help but take it in hand and give it some slow but forceful strokes.

Ciro gasped out in short breathes and raised himself up to lock his eyes with Genny’s, who delivered an unknowingly content smile when he saw those starry caramel eyes losing focus due to pleasure. Ciro didn’t loss for long though, because his two strong arms got around Genny’s shoulders and pulled him up, forced Genny to take his hand off Ciro’s erection, the next second he was the one got spun around and push down the mattress with knees bending over the bedside. He just got used to the view shifting from his crush to his own bedroom ceiling, a low murmur of husky voice reached his ears: “Want this…”

Ciro spent no time explaining his intention, the warm hands that were on his bare shoulder just now grabbed his swollen cock and use the dripping pre-cum as lube to stroke up and down. Genny planted his elbows into the mattress as leverage to raised up his head, only to see Ciro kneeling in front of him, licking that dark plum lips of his and offering a comment like he was only studying some research subject: “God, you are fucking huge…”

The way that pair of cat eyes blinked almost made the scene look like Ciro’s holding a stomach fulfilling hotdog that still dripping with ranch dressing in hand, and it was both too big and too delicious that he had no idea where to start devouring.

Fuck, Genny kicked himself in his head for having such a realistic metaphor.

But there he came, opened that sexy mouth and had the head of his cock between that fantastic lips while holding the base with slim fingers, the second Genny felt a tongue connect to his cock, his heart almost exploded right there. God, how embarrassing would he be if he just cum like that lasting about pathetic five seconds. He jerked back his head to take a breath from the erotic scene, biting down his lip hard so the sharp pain would get him back from cloud nine. His head was still a mess, but he could feel the plum lips around his cock moving up and down, getting all of him inside his mouth seems a bit too unrealistic so he had fingers around the base and nuzzling the balls while a lots of tongue movements every time he let his lips rest on the tip.

Genny didn’t even dare to look at Ciro, but the sensation of warm lips and tongue and hands around him and the obscene watery sounds Ciro made were too much already. He reached out a hand and hesitated for a while to think about how to achieve his goal, because grabbing the back of Ciro’s head, without all that hair, was obviously gonna choke him even more, which was precisely the opposite of what he wanted. So his right hand carefully landed on that redden cheek and push him away gently, just enough to slide himself out of the mouth that drove him nearly lost his mind.

“Ciru’…I want you.” He heard his own shaky voice when their gazes locked again.

“Thought you would never ask.” Ciro answered with a seductive grin and that was all Genny needed to know before grabbing his arms and dragged them both back to the center of his enormous bed.

Kneeling on the carpet for that long must be uncomfortable for Ciro, Genny noticed the other man hissed quietly even when his knees landed on the soft mattress. Buying a cashmere rug, he added this item to the mental to-do list the next time he drops by a furniture store. Getting lube and condoms in the bedside table was a piece of cake, when he turned around to find Ciro still landing on his knees and trying to ignore his slightly bruised kneecaps, he pressed his shoulder down so Ciro would be sitting on the bed instead of kneeling. “On your back?” He leaned closer to kiss the lips that were still glossy and inviting, god, he just couldn’t have enough of the sweet taste of that fantasy lips after such a long time of waiting and too cowardly to make a move.

Ciro obeyed wordlessly and soon he found himself between Ciro’s open legs, he was a good kisser as well, passionate but always follow the pace, Genny made a side note that he liked caressing people’s neck when he kissed. Unlike Ciro, his hands were already too busy squeezing the blueberry lube out and opening the secret tunnel up. Ciro laid down on the bed and raised his hip to help Genny, so he grabbed a soft pillow, he had plenty of those he never really used just to take up some space of the huge bed, and put it under his waist to get a better access to the dark valley. Working him open wasn’t easy because fuck, he’s so fucking tight, but Genny tried his best to go slow and twist his finger enough to make the room for another. Ciro kept almost completely silent the whole time focusing on calming his own breath, except for the distressing moan that he couldn’t hold back anymore when Genny got the third finger inside his ass.

Genny paused for a second and squeezed out more lube, telling himself to be patient because he never wanted to hurt Ciro, until he heard the other man groaned out in a dangerously husky voice: “Just…fuck me, already…”

“But you are not…” Well he wasn’t so sure about that.

“Just do it, I can take it, it’s fine.” Ciro’s right hand was on his own hard-on and whole time and Genny himself was also suffering from repressing the desire, so since he asked so nicely, it would be rude to turn down such plead, right?

“Alright, legs around me,” Genny retreated all his fingers, rolled on a condom and positioned his rock-hard shaft at the seductive gapping entrance, this might not be a good time but he still couldn’t believe this was not only an authentic wet dream, “I’m coming in…”

Ciro’s long legs were around his waist and he could feel the muscles contracted before finally relaxing, he used both hands to clench on Ciro’s hip while slowly entering him. Ciro seemed to try really hard to clam his breath, yet it was still interrupted by a few painful low groans. His ass was so tight and the rim muscle clenching on his cock built this extreme nervous sensation, it was a painful process for both of them, yet Genny still had to bite down his lip to remind himself not to cum right away, only because of the elated thought of finally burying himself inside Ciro.

While giving him a moment to relax, Genny slid his hands to the upper part of Ciro’s thighs where the skin was smooth and caressed the muscle lines there. To be completely honest, Genny never liked missionary position, he was always an ass man but this position gave him little to chance to touch that special part of the body that was usually kept away from sunlight. Ciro had such a beautiful backside, not too skinny but just the right amount of fat that shaped round asscheeks that would fit perfectly under his palms. Not that he’s complaining, but he had so many cheeky ideas he wanted to do with Ciro’s ass except for just fucking him, well maybe he could save all of that till the next time.

He pressed a soft kiss on Ciro’s redden kneecap when he felt the man under him finally relaxed, he could push a bit more in slowly now and Ciro’s watery eyes found his, sending him a taciturn permission to go further. So he didn’t waste any time, he pushed in and out the tight and heated tunnel steadily, the lube seemed to help a lot as he felt the movement became smoother over time. Ciro arched his back every time he embed his cock all the way inside him, and the muffled moans from both of them gradually changed from disquieting to pleasant.

When his bowed his head to see his erection sliding in and out of Ciro’s body under the soft bedside lamp light, he had to admit the other man took him surprisingly well and fast. All the suffering just a minute ago seemed to be a distant memory now as Ciro moaning louder following each shove, he picked up the thrusting speed since the fiction was less significant now. Soon Genny found himself thrusting deeper and faster into Ciro while sinking his fingernails into the honeyed skin of his thighs, Ciro didn’t seem to mind the red marks he left at all, judging by the erotic sounds he made and a suddenly higher pitch moan while his legs seizing Genny’s waist tighter.

“Harder, Genna’, I need…” He didn’t finish the sentence but Genny knew exactly what he’s asking for. Ciro tore his hand away from his cock now, apparently also trying to prevent orgasm happening too early, yet the heated erection was still standing right up like he’s about to cum.

Genny needed no more instruction to keep press and probing the right spot to hit, when he heard that high-pitch whimper once again, he waited no time to adjust the angle, hitting the sensitive spot inside him precisely and roughly. “Ugh! Genna’…More…hmmm!” Ciro had been trying to keep his mouth shut the whole time until now, the pleasure of getting his ass pounded firmly successfully dominated his reasons.

Genny felt his pulse pumping so loud that he couldn’t distinguish the erotic moaning he heard was from Ciro or himself, the unbeilable hot and tight ass was really squashing hard on his ready to explode cock, he doubted he could hold it for too long, but for some reasons he wanted Ciro to cum first. His right hand traced back to warp his fingers around the flushed erection, hadn’t even start to plump when Ciro made a quivering cry: “Genna’! I’m close…”

“Me too…Ciru’, cum for me, right now…” He was so close as well that he couldn’t even finish his own sentence, with a couple more violent thrusts and a moan similar to a scream, Ciro spasmed hard and fully in his palm and spilt on his abdominal muscle. Genny was wishing for a few more plows, but the way Ciro’s ass clutching on his cock made him gone at almost the same time, shooting all the load inside his ass.

He could hear his own husky groans filling the air and when he finally finish spasming, he leaned down to kiss Ciro one more time before pulling himself out of his body. He didn’t want to do so, but the man under him looked so lost in bliss that his eyes were out of focus completely. Well, even like that, the hidden green inside the iris stood out more and it melted Genny’s heart in just a wink.

Genny raised himself up to throw away the used condom, grabbed some tissues and helped cleaning he other man’s stomach. Ciro just laid there lazily with eyelids half close like he’s about to pass out, Genny buried his head to the curve of his neck and planted quick by stingy kisses everywhere he could: “Hmmm…Round two?”

“You filthy kid…ugh, I’m getting old, gimme some time…” Ciro seemed to come back to sanity slowly, he jerked his head aside vainly tying to get away from Genny’s possessive kisses. “No you are not!…” Genny bit down harshly on his honeyed shoulder, grinned complacently when he heard the other man yelled out in surprised.

Well, Ciro’s trapped under his strong arms now, and they had all the time they needed tonight till the sunrise, why not enjoy it while you could, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...And it's the happy ending! I finally finished a fic!...(o no)  
> Ok, it's obviously not _that_ easy.  
> Again it's a comedy fic but now with comedy free feature...I'm sorry, I'm just so bad(((


	5. A Day in the Life of Genny Savastano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life sustains running low, I need more of Salvio&Marco...And why is December so far away??  
> Also in this one, it's definitely not Genny's fault, no. Azzurra and Patricia are being helpful as usual, and I really don't know what's gonna happen next x_x I'm sorry I've been bullshiting for too long now and I just can't keep it up anymore lol

Genny woke up with a start from a terrified nightmare and fixed his unfocused eyes on the bedroom ceiling, trying to recover from the shorten breath and heavy heartbeat. In the dream he was on a small party-decorated yacht with Ciro out somewhere in the middle of the sea, he was forced to shoot Ciro with a fucking gun in hand, and the man he absolutely adored just closed those beautiful eyes in his embrace, heated blood pumping out from Ciro’s chest and everything he saw was soaked in his own tears.

That was a fucking horrified nightmare, no thanks, I’m good really.

He was so relieved when he realized it was only a dream, but he turned his head slowly and found out something even more scary — Ciro was nowhere to be found.

The light leaking under the curtain suggested that it was morning time already, bedsheet and pillows were still messy, and he remembered well the felling of Ciro sleeping in his arms. Well, more like when he suggested the third round last night, Ciro rolled his eyes so hard and offered a comment something similar to “go fuck your own hand in the bath” then basically passed out in his arms.

But at least he could still feel the warmth of another human body, the bliss of fucking amazing sex, and the satisfaction of simply being with Ciro, and none of that was only a dream.

Genny raised himself up from the bed, the digital clock on the nightstand showed it’s a quarter to ten in the morning, thank god he didn’t have to work today, he did have plan for this Sunday though. His apartment was so quiet and he couldn’t explain his disappointment when he stepped out of the room and found nothing left in the living room, Ciro picked up everything belonged to him and was gone when he was sleeping, and here he was hoping for at least a morning kiss. Shouldn’t sleep like a dead man till this fucking late next time, he set another memo in his mind and walked back to the bathroom. He took a quick shower, checked himself in the mirror only to find the one inside the glass was grinning like a stupid teenager, and blushed by the sight and kicked himself in the head before stepping in to look for his phone.

The phone was completely dead and it took a good five minutes for him to recharge and reactive this machine, water still dripping from his dark hair into the soft towel he had over his neck. Twenty-four messages from his group chat with Azzurra and Patrizia, two missed called from his mom, a whole bunch of unimportant emails, and one message from Ciro.

“I left the coffee machine on. Thanks for letting me staying the night.”

Okay, but what?

What dose that suppose to mean? Like I could ever kick you out in the middle of the night after an amazing sex or something? Fucking kick my crush outta my house? …But at least I have coffee now, and that’s good, right?

He sighed sitting down by the kitchen table, one push of the button and fresh bitter smell of coffee filled the room instantly. The smell made Genny curve an almost involuntarily smile, god how much he loved coffee, and the taste of tobacco and espresso on Ciro’s tongue. He didn’t really know how to respond to Ciro’s message though, so he just sent a heart emoji, and well, maybe he’ll get back to Ciro later when he decided what to say. He called his mom to confirm that he would be at home by half pass eleven, and finally opened the group chat while sipping on his second cup of coffee.

“Come on Genny tell us what happened on the date!”

“GENNA’ WHERE R U?? Should we report a missing person?”

So those were the latest two messages in the chat, and Genny didn’t even bother to scroll up and read those teasing words they used about him and Ciro.

“Tell me we are meeting up tonight as usual? Ge’?? D:” Right when Genny was typing “just fucking calm down” a message from Azzurra popped up on the screen, he paused for a second before deleting everything from his text-box, replacing them with a single “Yes.”

“OMG Genna’ I’m so happy you didn’t get kidnapped by your date!”

Not really, well, quite the opposite if I do say so myself.

“Chill ladies, I’m fine, more than fine. And yes we are meeting up tonight, same place same time. I’m heading home for lunch, I’ll tell you all tonight so don’t freak out till then.” Message sent, he slipped the phone back to his pocket and finished the coffee, getting ready to head back home. He’s usually a pretty talkative person in the chat, it’s just today was really a weird day, he could feel it though he just got out of bed. Plus, he was still recovering from the hit of recognition that he just had sex with his crush last night, and it was almost too fucking amazing to be true.

Anyhow, that was not the thing he needed to worry about now, the more important thing was to get back home in time, his dad aka his boss never liked him being too late.

Genny arrived home just five minutes after the time he said he would arrive, blame it on the traffic, driving all the way down to the center of downtown in Sunday morning wasn’t that easy. His parents own a pretty fancy house there, along with all their rich neighbors, the mayor, owners of art galleries, rich bankers, and some successful entrepreneurs. Well, he was indeed a prince of some sort, because Don Pietro was not really only a primary school principle. His dad own about three schools, a stadium, and some random companies and buildings in town, he was a man who likes to play with power, assisted by his politic wife, they were indeed family from upper class in town.

However, Genny was not even a single bit interested in all the politics and fancy social circles. His passion was in literature and theater, while his parents seemed to more oppose on the idea of him being an actor, he took a step back and became an English teacher. Working in a primary school owned by his family was not a thrill idea to him at first, but taking it as a first step of his career, he found himself liking this position a lot more than he originally thought. Teaching youngsters was such a fun thing to do, while he had much more spare time to spend on reading and exploring his interest, besides he had made some true friends in this school, and that PE teacher he liked just—Okay that’s enough, Genny tried to shake his mind of his laid the night before entering the house, a delicious smell of grilled lamb stake caught his attention.

In general, he liked his weekly routine of Sunday lunch with his family, though they seemed to walk on totally different paths, they were still very close considered he was the only son.

“Genny! You’re right about time for the lunch…Come sit!” His mom stood up from the kitchen table and hugged him, offering a big smile. Donna Imma was a sophisticated woman, not that Genny understood her too well, but she seemed to always know what he had in mind. The idea of that became a bit terrified after he grew up, but Genny was not bothered by that too much, for now at least.

The lunch went by rather smoothly, Genny enjoyed the pretty fancy family meal with some casual conversations with his parents. He talked about interesting things going on in his class, mentioned about how their football team won the semi-final of the tournament, which his dad seemed to be content with the match result and what it could bring to the honor and reputation of school.

“You look different today, Genna’, did something happen?” He was sipping on the fine wine after finishing his lunch, when he heard his mom asking him with a lightly intrigued tone. He put down the wine glass on the dinning table, looking up with a pair of confused eyes: “What? No, nothing particular, mom, why did you ask that?”

“No, you just seem to be in a really good mood.” Donna Imma poured herself another glass of red wine, looking back with deep eyes and a subtle smile.

Oh shit, did I act too obvious and have a silly smile all this time again?

The alarm inside Genny’s head started to ring, now he felt a bit threatened by his mom’s detective hunch, and he was not prepared to confess anything about his crush to his parents. “Eh, nothing special, I’m just in a good mood, I mean, you know how much I love a nice meal with my beautiful family…” That didn’t sound very convincing, but he knew it would make his mom simply happy.

“Anytime, Genna’, come back more often, after school or something, just give me a call.” Her smile widened a little, “Speaking of school, I’ve heard that you are very close with two charming young ladies…”

Well here it came again, the ultimate investigate about his personal relationships, why did this keep happening to him?

“Mom, I’ve told you this already…” He signed, trying to cover up the strange nervous feeling in his chest, “They are just good friends, really, I’m not interested in them and one of them is actually dating a colleague in our school.”

“Dating a colleague, you said…Well, I hope you can get to that point one day, Genna’, I’m waiting.”

“Or don’t,” His dad took over the conversation naturally, “Come to the dinner party tonight with me, Genny, I’m sure there’re plenty of lovely ladies that would love to meet you, so you won’t be stuck in that tiny school.”

Of course his dad wanted him to take part in those business and fancy bubbles thing, and Genny thought all the gossip around Gomorra was enough to give him a migraine. “Dad, I love my job, really…And I’ll make sure to let you two know if I find a sweet colleague to date, don’t worry!”

Well that was a close one! And he hoped he wasn’t blushing too obvious when he talked about dating a sweet colleague, because he just happened to have exactly someone in mind and all the memory bits from last night rushed back to his head uncontrollably. Consider it a success, his parents didn’t pick the same topic up again today, and he was thinking about hit the gym before dinner time.

It was a bit more uneasy than his usual Sunday lunch with family, but he managed to escape the slightly suspicious gaze of his mom. His dad, on the other hand, didn’t seem to care too much about his relationship, which was kind of a relief. However, the whole awkward conversation made Genny start to think about how could he and Ciro possibly end…What would he say if he gotta introduce Ciro to his parents one day? They probably knew each other already, but only professional-wise. God, this probably couldn’t be more awkward…

Speaking of which, he still hadn’t think of a proper message he could send to Ciro. He really didn’t want to act like it was some random pick up result from a certain desire rush in the bar, but he was not in the mood of chit chat about weather. He wanted to make a good impression of himself before Ciro, despite the fact they just had sex last night, they still didn’t know each other very well personal-wise.

Maybe I should ask him out for aproper date…But we just dated for the very first time technically, would another invitation make me look like some insane stalker?

Fuck, this was too much for his brain to handle for now, maybe he could ask Patri’s advice later, she was always good with this.

Thinking was becoming more and more difficult for him, so he decided to drive up to the gym and spend some time there, before he brought some take out sushi back home and took a shower, prepared to go out to meet his friends.

He arrived at _Marco’s_ at 9, a nice little Jazz bar just right by Patrizia’s apartment. Patrizia was particularly fond of the chill Jazz and blues music there, so she introduced the place to Genny and Azzurra, soon it became their “secret gathering spot” every Sunday night, they came here almost every week for the whole last year just to chat along or grab a drink. They liked to sit at the end of the long bar table, making it easier to order drinks from the bartender, most of the time an Englishman named Jamie, somehow ended up in this corner of another country, taking care of the bar and being a bartender himself.

Jamie was a nice ginger head gentleman, possibly a few years older than him which he was not sure after entirely misjudging Ciro’s age, speaking the best Italian out of all the Englishmen he knew. He had a great sense of humor and knew not to brother the three too much, though at this point they were friends with the bartender now for how frequently they came to the bar. They chatted with him from time to time as well, the Englishman insisted he was managed the bar for his friend, who was the real owner, despite the fact there was no one named _Marco_ in their stuff. “Marco’s out on vacation with his husband.” As Jamie told them about their mysterious owner, but none of them really believed in this whole damn crap.

“Well ladies, it looks like the bodyguard has arrived.” The second he walked into the front door, he found his two friends were already sitting by the bar table already, company by a smirking bartender. “Good old Jamie, good old sarcasm.” He sighed as he sat down by Azzurra, and the Englishman laughed as well: “Beer to start with as usual?”

“Nah, I need something strong today,” He started to feel weary and nervous at the same time, “Any whiskey you recommend, on the rock.”

“Genny, please, I’m dying of curiosity here, tell me what happened last night!” As soon as Jamie bought up the drinks and left them alone, Azzurra just couldn’t help but put out the gossipy face. Her hands climbed up to Genny’s shoulder as he had a good sip of the chilled whiskey, god this thing was spicy, “Good to see you too, Azzu’…”

Azzurra rolled her eyes: “Now tell us! How’s the date? How was the PE teacher? No, just tell me this, did you at least get a kiss?”

That’s too many questions for him to answer, he was nervous to tell his eager friends about this before, but the burning sensation of the whiskey warmed his throat up and made him decide to let it all adhere out: “That’s the thing I need to tell you in person, because better than a kiss…We actually fucked.”

“You what?!” Azzurra almost screamed with a pair of widen eyes, and Patrizia almost spilt her beer, “You’re not kidding, right? So what now? Did he actually have a secret crush on you as well and now you two are official?”

“You see,” He suddenly felt like he’s swallowing a thorn, “it’s a bit more complicated than that…”

So Genny tried to explain what really happened last night, including the incident in the bar, and how they just fled back to his apartment together and there was the home run. He did his best to not blushing too much, still it felt like high school all over again.

“Ah, Ge’…That’s not complicated at all!” Patrizia shook her head once he finished the explanation, she looked more board than ever, “You had a one night stand, over, what’s complicated about that! Genna’, really, what the fuck? I thought you were serious about the crush…”

“Genna’ my babe, honestly, I’ve never been more disappointed than now…” Azzurra patted on his shoulder slightly before returning to the fancy cocktail drink she had, and Genny couldn’t understand what they were on about once again.

“What…what do you mean?” Genny blinked, thinking about what he had said wrong, “I…I _am_ serious about this! It was not just a one night stand!”

“Unfortunately, it was, and from what I’ve gathered from the situation, he wanted to get laid as well and that’s about it. That explains the texting thing, and you didn’t even text him back…Genna’, you gotta do better than that if you are serious about this.”

“But…But, what are you saying, like, he thought I just picked him up ‘cos I was after his ass after the movie night? But I was not! God, and he kissed me first, what was I suppose to do? Turn him down?” It was too much information for Genny to process, and one shot of whiskey was certainly not strong enough for such a waterloo right now.

“My word! Genna’, what’s it with you, crashed hard by this one is definitely not your usual style! You should confess how you have a crush on him for so long, before you actually make the move, and now…”

What the…

Calm, fucking calm down! So as Genny told himself while seriously considering the situation, now think back about yesterday, how Ciro reacted to his quite direct implication…Fuck, he did fuck this one up, didn’t he? A sharp wave of realization was like a bucket of cold water splashing to his face, froze his pounding veins and heating blood. Patri was very likely, most possibly right, Ciro got the wrong indication out of him but went down for it anyway without questioning, and the stupid horny shit brain of his was too blinded by the bliss of dream come true to realize how things went wrong before it was too fucking late.

“Oh shit…What-what have I done?” And it all made sense now, Ciro’s text on thanking him let him staying the night, he must have thought it was a one-time thing and he wouldn’t want to cuddle too much after the sex, he even left early in the morning and carefully not bothered him awake…He would be a damn foolish lier right now to say he wasn’t panicking at all, it should be really embarrassing but he cared more about how to rectify his stupidity. “Fuck, somebody help me, how do I make this right? God I can’t believe I was such a dumb ass!”

“You should text him!”

“You should go find him tomorrow!”

The two ladies bursted out different suggestions at the same time, and they exchanged confused look with each other.

“It’s Monday tomorrow, he’s gotta be in school somewhere, office or the gym, it’s so much easier to make it right by explaining to him in person.” Patrizia said with a definite note, she always looked confident and whatever she said just sounded so convincing.

“But still, texting is important and quick! You can explain tonight or something, just don’t let him hanging there on your coffee machine! That’s so sad and rude…” Azzurra’s metallic ruby painted nails landed on the wooden bar table, tapping in a rhythm that made Genny more anxious than ever.

“…Shit! I really do need more whiskey now, before I can decide what to do.” Genny buried his face into his palms, the phone lying quietly in his pocket was suddenly screaming for his attention, provoking silently for him to do some actions, a text, a call, anything.

“Well, you can do both you know, there may not be a perfect answer for this, since you already screwed things up…”

Yeah, thinks for reminding me how much of a failure I am, Patri’.

On the taxi back home Genny was too dizzy to doubt himself, all thanks to more and more shots of that smooth and crispy whiskey with a side note of cocoa. However, it’s not exactly the right time to praise Jamie’s alcohol recommendation, but what it helped him does.

“I’m really sorry for not replying earlier,” He wrote the text message to Ciro, “I need to talk to you about yesterday, maybe we can meet tomorrow at school?”

Genny had no idea why he couldn’t see the big picture before, maybe he was truly blinded by the desire of such a long time. He never wanted the situation to be like this, and certainly not to let Ciro hanging on his coffee machine, damn it.

The truth about his crush on Ciro was never told to anyone, not even Azzurra and Patrizia. A sunny autumn day he walked out of the school after class, passing by the school field when he spotted a slim but well-built figure playing football alongside the kids. The loosen khaki polo shirt couldn’t hide the natural beauty of the man, as every movement of the body resulted in the soft fabric illustrated that waist line even clearer. And what’s more eye-catching than that beautiful hip is the way he smiled, that Genny was pretty sure everything in that sunny afternoon faded its colors comparing to that stunning smile when he shouted “bravo” to the kids. He guessed his gaze must had been too heated, because when the man backed to one side of the field and threw a glance at his direction, Genny just blushed crazily like a twelve-year-old and fleet the scene pretending he was not staring at him just a second ago. Ciro Di Marzio, he learned the name from a colleague in his office, a new PE teacher as well as the coach of the school football team. Ever since that, the more Genny “unintentionally” dropped by the gym or school field, the more he found himself drew into every move and every look of Ciro, like some sort of magical spell and framed destiny, like they were bonded to each inseparably, maybe in another life.

But whatever he wanted from the all these times he had been melting on the cat-eye football coach, it was certainly not, at least not only, a one night stand. He had been wanting the man for so long, that he kept stealing glances in every scene they were together, that he heard so many good things about the man but the lack of confidence held him back, that he even dreamed about him like was some crazy teenager. The situation that had gone out of hands was never what he wanted, and he was about to make this right, whatever it might take. Patrizia was correct when she told him all the waiting in self-doubt was more than enough, and he wasted too much time already.

It felt like riding on a roller coaster for Genny today, had he tasted blissed and frightened, disappointed and satisfied, worried and regret all in one day. Yet there was no time for recovering from the emotional stuns, though it felt more than suicidal to up the ante right now, giving up was never ever an option crossing his mind. He must make things right for good, starting with the text message, but Ciro didn’t even reply.


End file.
